EP01 (Slayers REVOLUTION)
Amazing — Surprise Dragon Slave!? (Japanese: Amazing 驚愕のドラグスレイブ！？, lit. Amazing Kyōgaku no Doragu Sureibu!?) is the first episode of Slayers REVOLUTION. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 2, 2008. In this episode, Lina Inverse and friends reunite and attempt to escape capture by the kingdom of Ruvignald's inspector, Wizer Freion. Synopsis A boat filled with pirates who are in possession of some stolen treasure charges through the ocean. The pirates celebrate their newfound fortune. The lead pirate tells another pirate to get a barrel of beer so they can "share a drink with," before selling, a woman they have captured. Suddenly, several Fireballs hit the ship's side, sending the pirates scrambling to find the culprit. Other ships in the pirates' fleet are attacked. Coming toward the pirates is another ship, this one with Lina Inverse standing on the bow and Gourry Gabriev using a single long oar to paddle quickly toward the pirate ships. When they get closer, Lina shoots a massive Fireball, but the pirates steer away at the last second, and the Fireball lands in the water, which splashes the pirates. They load their cannons and fire back, and the bombs hit the water around Lina and Gourry's ship. Lina retaliates with Flare Arrow, sending several flames shaped like missiles, complete with smoke trails, toward the falling bombs overhead. The bombs explode in mid-air. Lina tells Gourry to ram the pirates' main ship, splitting it in the center and giving them a convenient entrance to the pirate ship. Lina introduces herself to the pirate leader (in typical exaggerated form), and Gourry follows (after being hit by Lina). The pirates have no idea who they are. They charge to attack Lina but she blows them up with a surprise Bram Gash. Gourry pulls out his sword while Lina rises in the air and then charges. --Title Card-- Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune , with a telescope on her ship nearby, watches Lina beat up the pirates. Zelgadiss Graywords, with his hood up, leans on the railing behind Amelia. Next to him is Wizer Freion, an inspector with the kingdom of Ruvignald. Amelia and Zelgadiss are leading him to Lina after he said he wanted to speak with her as a representative of his country. Amelia orders her fleet of Saillune ships to head toward Lina and the pirates. Meanwhile, Lina has beat up some of the pirates but is about to go after the leader, who carries a big sword (as do many of the other pirates). Gourry takes down some pirates, but his sword breaks in half, prompting him to quickly forge a new one with molten metal and a hammer. One of the pirates pulls a fishwoman, Kuppy, out of a back room, and she falls to the ground crying. The lead pirate, who was previously unaware Kuppy was a fishwoman, puts his sword to her body as a threat to Lina and Gourry, but Kuppy shrieks and lists every horrible nickname Lina has obtained over her career. The pirate leader then remembers who Lina is, drops his sword, and begins to panic. Another pirate recalls that Lina Inverse was the one who destroyed the kingdoms of Zoana and Sairaag. The pirates all bow down and surrender. Kuppy continues to cry and calls out for her mother. Lina grabs a mace and threatens the pirates, but they hold up a white flag. Kuppy points toward the Saillune fleet, which has reached Lina and the pirates. Saillune's ships fire at the pirate ship and circle it. Lina becomes angry because a Saillune ship destroys hers and gets her wet, but she sees the Saillune flag and smiles. She hears Amelia's voice through a megaphone. Lina and Amelia greet each other from their respective bows, with Zelgadiss standing right behind Amelia. Wizer appears from Amelia's ship and tells Lina that the pirates are escaping in their two lifeboats. After they taunt her for having a flat chest, she chases after them in the air and fires a Dolph Zoke, which sends concentrated waves through the water before exploding the pirates' lifeboats. Lina congratulates herself. --Eyecatch-- Somewhere, fully armored soldiers from Ruvignald march ahead on their horses. Meanwhile, Lina and Gourry are finishing a large meal at a local restaurant when Amelia and Zelgadiss enter. Zelgadiss is fully hooded and has most of his face covered. They apologize for being late — Amelia couldn't leave her ships in the harbor so she and Zelgadiss had to get their own boat. Lina complains that Amelia might not have known she and Gourry were on the pirate ship, and that they were almost taken out, too. Amelia leans back and whispers to Zelgadiss to keep it a secret that they did know Lina and Gourry were there. Zelgadiss pulls down his face mask, and they turn their attention to Gourry, who struggles to remember Amelia and Zelgadiss' names. Amelia introduces her and Zelgadiss to Gourry, which triggers his memory. Wizer enters, and Gourry looks at his friends momentarily before pointing at Wizer and calling him “John” as if he had remembered his name. Wizer's face twitches. Meanwhile, Kuppy is hanging upside down by her tail, her legs and wrists bound. Two chefs stand next to her with butcher knives, hesitant to kill her. In the restaurant, Wizer formally introduces himself, showing his Ruvignald badge. Lina introduces herself, and Wizer sits down across from her. Gourry says something stupid, prompting Lina to throw a bone at his face, knocking him backward. Lina asks what Wizer wants, and he laughs and handcuffs her. Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Gourry freak out. Turns out Lina is a wanted criminal. She kicks her friends aside. Wizer throws a handkerchief over Lina's hands. The solders are outside the restaurant with cannons and arrows armed. From a top floor Lina and friends and Wizer look at the scene below. Lina is surrounded. Zelgadiss warns Wizer that he is underestimating Lina, and she breaks out of her handcuffs and flies at the soldiers, firing a Mega Brand. Wizer emerges from the rubble, and a soldier stands on a heap to call for reinforcements, and a soldier pulls out a cannon. Lina and friends run away and pass Kuppy, who begins running with them. Bombs are exploding behind them, and they see Wizer on a roof above them. The group continues running, and Wizer follows them on a bicycle. The group reaches a gate, which bursts open in front of them under the force of a Magic Tank Z-1, which is shaped like a turtle. Because the tank cannot be fought with conventional magic, Lina and friends decide to run away. Wizer yells at them to wait, but of course they keep going. They meet a group of soldiers in an alley and are forced to face the tank. Lina flings a Fireball at the tank, but it does nothing. Gourry tries to hit it with his sword, but it breaks in half again, so he tries to fix it again. The tank fires at Gourry, but when the smoke clears, Zelgadiss has blocked the shot with his rock skin, but Gourry still gets burnt. Lina and Amelia charge the tank. Lina puts her hand to the ground to cast Dug Haut, causing a huge spike to emerge underneath the tank. Amelia kicks the tank with Visfarank. The tank rockets backward and hits a wall, rolling off it and ricocheting down an alley. A bunch of soldiers are taken out by the debris. Wizer and Kuppy are essentially knocked out but are alive. Lina is about to cast a Dragon Slave when she hears another voice above her chanting the spell. Lina and friends look around to find the source of the voice, and they see a strange creature at the top of a ruined building casting the spell. This creature throws the Dragon Slave with his ears, and it hits the tank and demolishes the area. In its place lies a crater that begins to fill with ocean water. Lina is pissed because someone else casted a Dragon Slave before her. Meanwhile, Kuppy and Wizer float on a log, and the creature flies overhead, watching Lina intently. Major events * Lina and Gourry reunite with Amelia and Zelgadiss. * Lina is arrested, then escapes from the kingdom of Ruvignald's army and inspector. Debuts * Pokota * Wizer Freon * Kuppy Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Pokota * Wizer Freion * Kuppy * Ruvignald soldiers Spells * Fireball - Lina * Flare Arrow - Lina * Dug Haut - Lina * Mega Brand - Lina * Dolph Zoke - Lina * Bram Gash - Lina * Visfarank - Amelia * Dragon Slave - Pokota Trivia * When Lina and Gourry run away from the anti-magic tank, they yell "Yay!" This line was ad-libbed by Megumi Hayashibara and Yasunori Matsumoto, the characters' respective voice actors. * In the Slayers REVOLUTION manga, Pokota casts the Dragon Slave using a replica Sword of Light. * In the ending, the chart of the ma-ō and the mazoku lords is shown engraved into stone, with the symbols of Hellmaster Fibrizo and Chaos Dragon Garv missing, indicating that the two lords are no longer alive. Interestingly, the symbol of Dark Star Dugradigdu, who was supposedly destroyed at the end of Slayers TRY, is still intact. * It seems that the advanced technology from the outer world is integrated very quickly into the arsenal of the nations in the mazoku barrier-peninsula. The ships and the soldiers attempting to arrest Lina are all armed with cannons; smaller guns are yet to be seen. * Lina calls Kuppy "Miss Mermaid" because the pirates who captured her said she won a Miss Mermaid beauty competition. *The pirate captain bears an uncanny resemblance to Captain Jack Sparrow. Memorable quotes "It's ridiculous for me to have to tell you, but if you say you don't know me, I guess I'll inform you... a sorceress and swordswoman with radiant beauty and tremendous brains, overflowing with courage and an unwavering heart! On top of that, virtue beyond words! Blessed by God with impeccable luck! And, um, what was after that?" -Lina Inverse "What about your endless stomach and chubby cheeks?" -Gourry Gabriev "Anyway, all that combined makes the world's most perfect, strong, beautiful, genius sorceress, Lina Inverse! That's me!" -Lina "Ah! A hostage? No, a fish-tage." -Lina, after the lead pirate puts his sword to Kuppy "Come on, you may not have known we were there, but we almost got taken out, too." -Lina "Sorry." (leans back to whisper to Zelgadiss Graywords) "Let's keep it a secret that we really did know." -Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune "OK..." -Zelgadiss "Maybe he's getting early-onset Alzheimer's?" -Zelgadiss, after Gourry forgets his and Amelia's names "Uh..." (looks around, then points at Wizer Freion) "John!" -Gourry "Who?!" -Lina "J-John?" -Wizer "Warrant for Lina Inverse: Suspect of being Lina Inverse. That is all." -Wizer "What kind of crime is that?! Hey, how about some support here, guys — uh.. -Lina "What do you guys think? He said she's under suspect of being Lina Inverse." -Amelia "If you think of it that way..." -Zelgadiss "That's like a felony, right?" -Gourry "It's impossible to contest those charges." -Zelgadiss "It would be difficult to pull off an extenuating circumstances defense. If we put the emphasis on whether she can be liable for this..." -Amelia "But we might be subject to media bias if we try to pull that nowadays." -Zelgadiss "What are you guys whispering about over there?" -Lina "What? As your counsel, we're strategizing for your defense, of course!" -Gourry (kicks all three of them) "I'd never let you fools defend me in court!" -Lina "Defense, shut up!" -Lina, to Amelia "It seems you haven't quite fully grasped who Lina Inverse is yet." -Zelgadiss, to Wizer "Ah, ah, Miss Mermaid! You're OK! I was afraid you'd been served in a bag by now!" -Lina "No tartar sauce for me!" -Gourry "It has the speed and armor of a tortoise! An invincible fire-powered mobile weapon!" -Wizer "Speed of a tortoise?" (turns to Gourry) "So, we can get away by running, then!" -Lina "Yeah!" -Gourry "Dammit, they found its weak point!" -Wizer "Hold on just a second! Where was my big scene? What the hell is my role now?! NOOO! Give me back my scene! What's going on here?! And why?! I demand an explanation!" -Lina, after Pokota casts a Dragon Slave Errors Eyecatches Image:Vlcsnap-5494439.png Image:Vlcsnap-5494594.png Category:Slayers REVOLUTION episodes